Drummers in bands and musical organizations typically utilize, in their working set-ups, numerous cymbals, a number of which are each singly mounted on stands positioned around the drummer's position and his/her drum array so as to be reachable by the drummer with his/her drumsticks. These are free, single disk or hat cymbals which are individually struck by the drummer's drumstick as needed. This type of cymbal is not the subject of the present invention. Secondly, and this is the subject of the present invention, there is the "Hi-Hat" cymbal system, device, machine and construction involving opposed, upwardly and downwardly facing cymbal disks or hats. The latter are clashed together by the action of the drummer's foot which typically works a pedal connected to a central, relatively small diameter shaft on which the upper cymbal is mounted. This shaft is normally spring-loaded upwardly free of the lower cymbal. The latter, the lower cymbal, is mounted on an elongate vertical tube containing the first shaft which reciprocates up and down therewithin as the drummer works his art. Drummers adjust the distance apart of the upper, downwardly facing cymbal and the lower, upwardly opening or facing cymbal according to their own preference, say, from extremely close to quite a substantial clearance.
Even laymen, inspecting cymbals or viewing the cymbal arrays in publications such as "Modern Drummer" can see that they are quite vulnerable and easily prone to damage. Cymbals may be injured or destroyed not only from use and/or misuse, but also from clumsy handling. They are very fragile, as can be clearly seen from their structure.
When the program for the day, evening or night has been concluded, it is necessary that the cymbals (all of them, but here referring particularly to those in the hi-hat stand array) must be removed from their stands and protected until the next program or prepared for transportation. With respect to the hi-hat stand with the cymbals thereon, the drummer must remove the two cymbals, with all the trouble that entails and place them into some sort of protective container. After the move, (or merely the enclosure overnight), the two cymbals must again be refitted on the vertical outer tube and inner rod, respectively, and once again spaced apart the correct distance from one another. This involves, typically, a large effort, problem and trouble daily and further may involve various actual and potential logistic problems and difficulties which often may result in cymbal damage.
What is needed is a suitable, unique container which can receive, enclose, protect and contain both cymbals of the hi-hat system under two circumstances. The first of these is where the cymbals have been removed from the hi-hat device. This is important although it involves the efforts of removal of the cymbals from the device and return thereto. The second of these is that the container be such that it can be used to enclose, receive, hold and protect the cymbals actually on the hi-hat system. One container should be able to form both these functions.
It should be understood in the above and the following that nothing whatsoever is done to change the structure and function of the basic hi-hat design, device, structure or mechanism. This device and the cymbals themselves mounted thereupon are old in the art and not part of the instant invention.